A SwanQueen Telenovela
by shawishot
Summary: Actually the full title is: Bed sharing, jealousy, time travel, mistaken for a couple, BFF romance, act of TL, trapped together... AKA SwanQueen TeleNovela Written for SQ Week 2015. Emma has told Regina about her feelings, but Regina prefers they remain friends. Henry cons Emma into joining Regina on her annual trip down south for a mayor convention. The trip is an eye-opener.
1. Regina and Emma share a bed

A/N: This story is actually complete, 7 chapters in all. I'll post a new one daily this week.

Chapter 1: Regina and Emma share a bed

The door to Granny's opens and Emma glanced up, taking in Regina's entrance. God, she's hot. Her eyes followed Regina as she walked up to Ruby at the counter and ordered her usual afternoon latte.

"Earth to Emma!" Emma's attention snapped back to Henry, who's sporting a smug smirk on his face. He's a little shit, but he's her little shit, and Emma smiles fondly at him. "You sure have it bad for Mom, don't you, Emma?" Emma's face goes white. This is so not the place for this conversation. She hurriedly shushes Henry, whose smirk only grows wider. "Henry!" He throws his hands in the air in a gesture of surrender, drawing an amused look from Regina, who has sauntered over to them. She slides into the booth next to Henry and Emma lets out an awkward greeting, still flustered from Henry's comment.

Regina sips at her latte and as she places the cup back on the table, she looks at Emma with a question in her eyes. "Are you able to watch Henry next week for the entire week?" Emma is puzzled by the question and replies "Sure, yeah, but why? Are you going somewhere?" Regina nods "Yes. There's an… administrative conference that I've been asked to speak at and it's down in Charlotte." Henry chimes in, "That mayor thing? You haven't gone for a long time, Mom." Regina chuckles "Yes, well, in between your unanticipated trip to Neverland and Zelena attacking Storybrooke, attending conferences haven't exactly been on top of the priority list. Now that it's quieted down somewhat, the timing seems perfect to go." Henry asked, "Are you flying down, Mom?" Regina pursed her lips "I'm not too thrilled about the four hour drive down to Boston's airport but I wouldn't want to drive all the way down to Charlotte by myself, so I suppose so, Henry."

"It'd be nice for you to take a drive, it's something different and would be like a vacation. You deserve one." Henry's innocent tone set off alarm bells in Emma's head, she just knew Henry was up to no good. Regina looked pensive as she considered Henry's words. "I'd love to but driving all that way down by myself just wouldn't be any fun. But thank you for thinking of me, honey." Henry's next few words proved Emma's suspicions right as his eyes shifted to meet Emma's and he said without guile, "Emma, you should go with Mom. You haven't taken a vacation since you moved here and you should have, what, a month's worth of leave saved up." Emma spluttered in the soda she was taking a drink from, and two sets of amused eyes watched as she wiped her chin with a napkin then the table as she tried to buy time to formulate a response.

She looked up, eyes meeting Regina's, and her cheeks felt warm as Regina's eyebrow slowly arched. She'd give her left nut to go on a road trip with Regina, but considering the circumstances, it probably wouldn't be a good idea. She cleared her throat but before she could say anything, Regina gathered her things and stood up. "I really do need to be going now or I will be late to this afternoon's meeting. Henry, I'll be seeing you tonight for dinner?" Regina didn't spare Emma so much as a glance after Henry nodded and made her exit. Henry looked a bit dumbfounded at the abrupt exit, and said "What was that?" Emma shifted uncomfortably and replied, "Look, Henry, I get that your heart's in the right place, but you maybe really should just leave things between your mom and me alone." Henry's eyes narrowed "Spill it Emma." Emma sighed, knowing Henry was like a dog with a bone sometimes. "Well, er, um, I may have hinted to your mom that I was… interested in maybe moving beyond being just friends." She couldn't help the flush that spread up her neck as Henry's eyes widened. "You confessed to Mom how you feel about her?!" Emma shrugged her shoulders and kept her eyes on the table as she murmured, "Yeah. But she didn't take it very well. I'm lucky we're even still friends. And I'm fine with that, I respect her, y'know, and really, I value the friendship we have and, you—" Henry interrupted "Yes, Emma, but what I don't get is why she wouldn't want to try—" "Henry—you know your mom has been unlucky in love and—" "I know that, Emma, but you don't understand. You don't see how Mom stares at you when you don't know she's watching, you don't see the difference in the smiles she gives you as compared to, say, Kathryn, and aren't they _friends_ too? God, you both are—" Henry ran a hand through his hair, exasperated.

Henry reached across the table and took one of Emma's hands, which were clenched in fists, and wrapped it in his own. "Listen, Emma, I know Mom's scary and everything, but you know deep down inside she's just a ball of fluff." Emma smiled at that and Henry continued, "I know it's not fair and all that stuff, but to get Mom, you gotta be the ball buster and do the chasing. If you wait for her to come to her senses, well, you both'll be in the nursing home when that happens." Emma looked at her son, optimism shining in his eyes, and shook her head at the fact that the True Believer was her son. He had definitely inherited _that_ trait from Snow. Emma sighed, "Okay, Henry. I'm still not going to push but it can't hurt to spend more time with your mom. I'll go along for the ride, but your mom has to sign off on that idea first. And good luck with that!" Henry smirked, "Watch me" and polished off the rest of his French fries.

As Regina worked on preparing the salad ingredients in the kitchen, she heard Henry wander in and she looked up to see him leaning on the island. She smiled fondly at him "Dinner will be ready shortly, Henry." He remained silent, staring at her intently. Regina looked back down, slicing the carrots deftly with her chef's knife, allowing Henry his silence. Teenagers.

"Mom. You know I love and care about you, right?" Regina's head snapped up, and she looked at Henry suspiciously until Henry laughed and gestured his surrender. "Who are you and what have you done with my Henry?" "Mom, seriously, you know, right?" Regina smiled, "Yes, dear, I know. And I can't tell you how happy I am about that." Henry sobered for a brief moment, knowing he hadn't always treated his mom well, but they had moved past that. "So you'll listen to what I have to say?" Regina looked at him quizzically, "Yes, of course, Henry. Let's get this moved to the dining table and we can chat there." Henry nodded and helped his mother gather everything and move them over to the dining table.

"So, Mom, I was serious earlier today when I said you need a vacation." Regina sighed, "Henry—" "Mom, listen to what I have to say. You've been working nonstop since everything happened and I get it, I do. You want to, in your way, make up for stuff. You want to make sure Storybrooke is safe and all, and everyone knows that you're the best choice for mayor after Grandma's er, tenure, didn't go so well. But you can't keep taking care of everybody and not yourself. Just take a couple extra days, take in the sights, and I bet you'll come back refreshed and doing an even better job as the mayor."

Regina stared at her little boy, wondering how in the hell had he grown up so fast. She had to concede that Henry was right, she did need some sort of time off. But she really didn't want to make that drive down by herself. "Henry… do you want to go with me?" Henry's eyes widened, that wasn't what he had in mind at all, and he said "Uh, Mom… its not that I don't want to go with you. But I don't want to miss time with my friends and I do have school to consider." Regina smiled a small smile at him "Then, who?" Henry rolled his eyes "Emma, duh." Regina's smile dropped and she looked at her fingernails "Henry… I don't want to inconvenience Miss Swan, it is rather a last minute trip and I'm sure she has better things to do." Henry looked at her intently "Is that your only reason for hesitating?" Regina slowly nodded in the affirmative and Henry broke out in a brilliant smile. "Then you're in the clear! Emma said she'd go with you if you said it was alright. So I guess everything is set," he ended excitedly and retrieved their plates to put in the dishwasher, leaving Regina looking after him, mouth slightly agape. This was definitely a case of nurture vs nature, she mused, for her son was _evilly_ brilliant.

Emma watched Henry, waving good-bye, slowly disappear in the rear-view mirror as Regina's Mercedes rolled down the street at the ungodly hour of 6:30 am. Emma rubbed her eyes and groaned "You just had to pick this time of day to leave, huh? Ever heard of beauty sleep?" Regina gave her the evil eye "Well, I can't say beauty sleep has ever benefited _you_ , Miss Swan." Emma grinned, "So, are you saying I'm ugly, Regina?" Regina shot back "If you say so." Both were grinning as they approached the town line and shot through it. They gasped as they both felt their magic fall silent. Emma was the first to speak, "Wow. Does the absence bother you?" Regina tightened her hands on the wheel "Not because of the sensation, its just that I've become so used to having magic at my disposal. If something were to happen, such as a flat tire, I'd have to deal with it the hard way." Emma smiled "Sort of like rich people not knowing how to cook because they depend on the servants, huh?" "Hmpf" muttered Regina to Emma's chuckling.

They pulled up to the last hotel on the business route and as Emma ran out in the driving rain to the lobby, Regina sat fuming. This had been a hell of a day. First, there had indeed been a flat tire, but Emma had something called Triple-A, and after two hours of waiting, the tow truck had come out and towed their car to the next town to get a new tire installed. This had taken hours and then on top of that, they had to fight their way through horrid road construction on the 95 in pouring rain. The Sheriff had been good company, but she was exhausted and frustrated that all the hotels they had stopped at so far were full up. She really didn't want to drive to the next town which was 65 miles away. She watched through the lobby windows as Emma gestured to the clerk, frowned, and turned around to jog back out to the car. Regina slumped her head against the headrest, assuming the worst. As Emma slid into the car, she announced "They have a room." Regina perked up, "Emma! Why are you back here? Get the room before its gone!" Emma hesitated before replying, "Well, it's a king. They're out of doubles and there's no roll-away beds available." Regina's head fell back against the headrest and she sighed. "Emma, I'm too tired to drive any more. Just get the room and we'll deal with whatever." Emma looked at her quietly before nodding and slipping out of the car to secure the room.

As Regina watched Emma go, she played the scene back in her head. _Dinner was over, and Regina and Emma were sitting at the table, sipping their wine and idly conversing. Henry had slipped away some time ago, wanting to play his videogame, and the women hadn't felt like moving and breaking up the moment. After both wineglasses were empty, Emma sighed and slowly got up, reaching for the plates to carry back to the kitchen. Regina didn't really want Emma to go, but she couldn't really say so. So she got up and carried the remaining plates to the sink, getting ready to rinse them before putting them in the dishwasher that Emma was currently loading. As Regina reached for the sponge, she heard a snap! One hundredth of a second before feeling something strike her butt. Gasping, she whirled around to find Emma grinning mischievously, snapping a dishtowel back and forth in the air. Regina's eyes narrowed, "I'll get you for that, Emma." Emma let out a delighted laugh, "Sure, Regina, sure", infuriating Regina further. She slowly stepped towards Emma, her evil intent clear in her eyes, and Emma's chuckling trailed off as she backed up. Regina advanced further and further, until Emma's back hit the wall and she had nowhere else to go. Eyes wide, Emma looked at Regina, hands held up in a contrite manner, "Please don't fireball me Regina!" Regina smiled her Evil Queen smile and uttered, "Oh, I have something much more evil in mind." Her hands reached out and Emma shut her eyes until she yelped, jumping into the air. The Evil Queen had poked her in her ticklish spot! Her eyes snapped open to Regina's chuckling, "I can't believe you thought I'd fireball you, Emma." Emma slowly smiled, "Old habits die hard." Emma's hands inched up and closer to Regina before they launched in a tickling attack which ended in Regina choking and gasping in laughter and Emma's arms around Regina's hips, her back pressed against Emma's front. "You're the evil one, Emma!" Emma smirked "Maybe I am." Their words drifted off as they remained in the embrace and it wasn't long before Emma whispered against Regina's ear, "Regina… I… have feelings for you." She felt Regina stiffen and her heart dropped along with her arms. Regina stepped away, not looking at Emma as she stood at the kitchen island looking out of the window. Emma sighed, knowing she had screwed things up, shuffled over to the doorway, "I'll go now, Regina. I'm sorry I ever said anything." Regina turned before Emma could make her exit, "Emma. I'm sorry I don't feel the same way but I don't want this to affect our friendship. I've… much to my surprise… come to value it very much." Emma gave a small, awkward smile and nodded before she left the house._

Things really hadn't been the same after that, as much as they had tried, and Regina felt the loss keenly. But encouraging Emma's feelings? That just wasn't in the cards and the fallout if they didn't work out would be horrid. She hoped this trip would help their friendship get back to where they had been, comfortable and fun and… just right.

Regina opened the door and Emma walked straight to the bed, flopping onto it. Regina rolled her eyes, "Really, Miss Swan? What's next, jumping on it?" Emma grinned and bounced up on her knees, "Watch this!" She managed to get enough momentum to do a partial somersault and landed on the bed, wheezing and laughing. Regina couldn't help but chuckle, "You're such a child sometimes!" Emma laid there, grinning goofily at her, and Regina felt her heart warm with affection for the Savior. Realizing she was venturing into dangerous territory, Regina turned around and started rooting around in her suitcase for her nightclothes as she desperately needed a shower after the long day she'd had. Emma's eyes followed every move Regina made until the bathroom door swung shut and she sighed. Burying her feelings was harder than she'd anticipated but she wouldn't regret the time spent with the mayor and getting to know her a little better. Deep in thought, Emma's stomach rumbled and she decided to check Yelp to see if there was any decent pizza delivery around, she was sure Regina would bitch about it but, hey, ordering pizza was way better than going out again in that storm.

Opening the bathroom door, Regina stood there combing her wet hair. She had slipped into her favorite satin pajamas and was wondering what to do about dinner as they hadn't eaten yet. "Emma? What should we do for dinner?" Emma looked over at Regina from where she was lying on the bed and said, "Already taken care of." There was a knock on the door and Emma grinned and bounced off the bed to answer the door. The smell of pizza wafted into the room, making Regina's mouth water. She rolled her eyes… this was so typical of Emma, she must think pizza is a food group. But the pizza smelled good, so she wasn't too upset about the choice and the thought of staying in her pajamas certainly appealed to her.

They sat, Indian style, on the bed watching a bad Lifetime movie. Regina sniffed and declared "I can't believe people actually watch this drivel." Emma grinned at her and joked, "Well, doesn't our life feel like a Lifetime movie at times?" Regina snorted but privately thought that Emma indeed had a point, especially the past couple of years. Emma continued, thought, "Wouldn't it make a perfect Lifetime movie? A boy shows up on his birth mother's doorstep on her birthday, after she wished not to be alone anymore, and chaos ensue with his adoptive mother, who is the biggest bitch alive, when he brings the birthmother back to his hometown?" Regina glared at her but couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her mouth. "Really, Miss Swan? And what ending would you give that _particular_ movie?" Emma screwed up her forehead in thought before she answered, "Well, I suppose both of the mothers would eventually agree to share custody of the boy and there's one big happy family afterwards." Regina snarkily responded "One big happy family, meaning the two mothers, the boy, other family relatives, and a lout of a boyfriend for one of the mothers? Or do the mothers end up together?" The minute the words left Regina's mouth, she regretted them as she really hadn't meant to bring up Hook nor indirectly Emma's feelings for her. Emma digested what Regina had said and gave a small sad smile "Perhaps." She got up from the bed and after gathering her sleepwear, walked over to the bathroom to take a shower.

Regina stared after her, regret filling her for her words. They weren't hurtful, but unnecessary of her to rub salt in the wound that Emma Swan was carrying in regards to her feelings. Emma had taken the rejection rather well but it was still awkward between them; Regina wanted to fix that, not continue to make it awkward. Feeling annoyed at herself, Regina cleaned up the pizza boxes, turned down the bedcovers, and slid under them, book in hand.

Emma held her hands against the shower wall as the spray hit her. She wished it wouldn't hurt whenever she was reminded that Regina held no interest in her besides friendship. She wanted to go back to just being friends, unresolved sexual tension in the air, because she was happy then. She thought of Henry's words "You gotta be the ball buster and give chase", harrumphed, and then smiled a bit at her actions. Really, Regina was just being her usual sassy self. Emma needed to put on her big girl pants and suck it up, and maybe give Regina a taste of what she was missing out on. Emma stepped out of the shower with a smile, determined to make the most of this evening.

Regina heard the door open but she didn't turn over. She laid there, not really reading her book, as she listened to Emma move around the room. She waited as Emma shut off the lamps one by one until there was one left shining near the bed, before she rolled over to face Emma. Shock filled her face as she watched Emma, clad only in a tanktop and panties, bend over to retrieve a fallen remote. Her eyes wandered over Emma's perfectly shaped behind and her eyes lingered on where the pantyline rode up a little up her butt cheeks. Emma turned around and Regina knew she hadn't looked up fast enough; Emma knew she had been checking her out. So, Regina had to create the upper hand before Emma could remark on it. "Where are the rest of your pajamas?" snapped Regina. Emma, caught off guard, replied defensively, "This is it", and gestured towards her tanktop and briefs. Regina grumbled, "Miss Swan, I better not feel any of your skin against mine this evening." Emma snorted "Hardly! If anything, I should be worried since you're the one checking out my ass." Regina flushed and rolled over, presumably to read her book. She felt the mattress dip as Emma slid into bed and Regina fought the urge to turn over, facing Emma, and allow her eyes to roam over Emma's body.

Emma stared at Regina's back, taking in each curve the satin pajamas gave away. Enough, thought Emma and slid down on her back, fully intending to fall asleep as she channel surfed through the hotel tv channels. When Regina had not felt Emma shift or move in quite awhile, she dared to roll over gently, and was greeted by the sight of Emma sprawled out, eyes closed, breathing deeply. Regina tenderly looked down at Emma's face, which was so much more peaceful when she was asleep, and thought that she really did have the face of an angel. Regina's hand tentatively reached out and stroked some unruly curls that were fanned out near her; Emma really did have the most beautiful hair. Not being able to resist, Regina's eyes roamed lower, down Emma's body, and Emma's pert butt was the highlight of her current view. A vision of her spooning Emma and feeling that butt rub against her came to mind unbidden and Regina shut it down immediately. This would not do. Sighing, Regina reached over Emma for the remote in order to shut off the TV and allow her to sleep in peaceful darkness.

Emma opened her eyes to a dim room; the curtains were letting in enough light from the sun for her to be able to see her surroundings. She blinked her eyes, trying to place why things felt so different. Looking down, she gasped. Regina's arm was flung over Emma's stomach and she could feel Regina flush against her back. Shit, Regina would freak the _fuck_ out if she woke up to see this and an evil smile slowly formed on Emma's face. This position was all Regina; let her freak out since Emma was the innocent party here. She shut her eyes and drifted off with a smile on her face in anticipation of the morning to come.


	2. Serving a side of jealousy

Chapter 2: Jealousy

"So where are we headed today?" Emma asked as she slid into the passenger seat with two coffees from the local coffee shop. Regina shrugged and said "We'll be in the D.C. area. We could do the sights in DC or stay in Annapolis, which I've heard is rather cute or perhaps the King Street area in Virginia. Have you ever been to D.C.?"

"Yeah, on a job. That one didn't go so well, though. Didn't exactly have time to catch the sights so D.C.'s good." Regina, intrigued, glanced at Emma "Tell me about the job."

"Its kind of a long story and probably not that interesting, really."

Regina's eyebrow rose in that "Is-that-so-Miss-Swan" way and bit out, "Really, Emma. We're hours from D.C. and when better to tell long stories if not on a road trip?"

Emma chuckled "Well, okay, when you put it that way. But that means you owe me a long story of your own. Anyway, I was chasing this dick who had been put up on domestic violence charges…"

"I'll never complain about Boston traffic again" groaned Emma as they made their way – finally – to the exit Emma's iPhone told them to take for their hotel in DC. The last hour and half had found them stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic on the 495, they should have planned around rush hour but what's done is done. They made their way to the hotel they had picked out on Yelp, one that was close to all the sights so they could do some quick touristy sightseeing that evening and maybe the next morning. Emma had wanted to see the Nationals play, but Regina shut that down as they simply didn't have enough time. After a brief pout, Emma cheered up when Regina promised her she'd consider catching a game in one of the big cities—DC, Philadelphia, or NYC- on the way back.

The room had two beds this time, and Emma couldn't help the twinge of disappointment she felt at this; she had enjoyed the feel of Regina's arms around her earlier this morning. She smiled as she recalled feeling Regina's body stiffen behind her as she pretended to be asleep. Surprisingly enough, Regina hadn't said anything, rather she slid off the bed carefully as not to wake Emma, and no mention was made when Emma "woke up" a few minutes later. So no freak-out, to Emma's slight dismay. They freshened up and when Emma pointedly glanced down at Regina's heels as they were leaving their room, Regina sniffed "We're in D.C. and I most definitely am not wearing flats when we could run into senators!" Emma rolled her eyes and pressed the call button for the elevator.

It was well past 10 pm when they returned to the hotel, grinning. Emma declared, "I'm so freaking hot and sweaty from this humid weather! I need a drink and I'm gonna hit the hotel bar. You coming?" Regina, feeling rather hot and sweaty herself, declined. "No, I feel I need a shower. I'll go on upstairs. See you soon." Shrugging, Emma made her way to the hotel bar and slid into a seat at the bar, waving the bartender over for her usual beer. "On second thought, bring a tequila chaser with that beer!" she yelled after the retreating back of the bartender.

After Emma threw back the shot of tequila, she nursed her beer and thought about the evening. It had been fun; they had walked from the Capitol to the Washington Monument and then made their way to the Lincoln Memorial. Emma had walked up as close as possible to Abe and squinted at his hands resting atop the sculptured chair arms. Regina looked at her quizzically, and Emma said, "I had a deaf friend who once told me that Abe's hands here spell out 'A' and 'L' in American Sign Language and I was just curious if that was actually true." Regina looked carefully at the hands and asked curiously, "So can you tell? Do you know sign language?" Emma smiled bashfully and stated "Yeah, a little bit. Mostly fingerspelling which is why I can tell that ole Abe's hands here actually do look like they're in the 'A' and 'L' positions." Regina gazed at Emma wonderingly. There was a lot more to Emma than what met the eye.

"Come on, let's do a selfie!" exclaimed Emma, snapping Regina out of her reverie. "Really, Miss Swan? I don't do selfies" sniffed Regina. Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed Regina in order to maneuver her into position and held out her iPhone, trying to get Abe in the background. "Let me see that!" said Regina as she grabbed Emma's iPhone. As she studied the picture, she wished her smile had looked better but she wasn't about to admit that to Emma. "Let's go!" said Emma as she grabbed Regina's arm and didn't let go until they were down the steps.

Both Regina's and Emma's feet were aching by the time they were done with the FDR and MLK Memorials, and after spotting water taxis cruising by on the Potomac, Emma persuaded Regina that it was a good idea to take one to Georgetown, where there were several restaurants that were highly recommended, at least according to Yelp. The sunset was beautiful that evening, golden light hitting everything. Regina was at the front of the water taxi, hair blowing in the wind, a smile on her face as she took in the sunset and lights glowing by the side of the river. Emma felt her heart grow and expand to near bursting, and she knew at that moment she'd have a hard time getting over Regina, if ever. She sighed and pushed her thoughts aside; she'd cross that bridge when it was time to cross it. Right now it was her mission (Operation? She snickered at that thought) to snap a picture of Regina, if it was possible to capture such beauty. As Emma stood off Regina's left, snapping a few pictures, Regina turned around and beckoned Emma over. "Emma, I think Henry would appreciate a picture of us here." Emma grinned "Is that your roundabout way of asking for a _selfie_ , Madam Mayor?" Regina huffed "Hurry, before the light fades!" Emma, laughing, raised her arm and snapped a couple of shots.

Dinner had been great, they had chosen a restaurant on the waterfront and the conversation had flowed naturally, not at all awkward like it had been lately. They had enjoyed a quiet taxi ride back to the hotel and while Emma was slightly disappointed Regina had chosen to go up to their room rather than partake of a nightcap with Emma at the hotel bar, Emma was determined to keep their friendship at this level—comfortable and casual. She wouldn't ruin it like she had almost done several weeks ago. She took out her iPhone and looked fondly at the selfie of them together on the water taxi. Regina had one of her authentic smiles on and it was really a good picture of them, one Emma would treasure forever. She took a sip of her beer as she continued to study the picture on her phone, not looking up as someone slid into the stool next to hers.

"That's a beautiful picture. Girlfriend of yours?" Emma snapped her head up to meet the slightly amused gaze of a brunette, dressed in a power suit. She wasn't too bad on the eyes either. Emma felt a slight flush climb up her neck and she looked down, muttering "No. We're just friends." The brunette's eyes flickered from Emma's face down to the picture. "Shame. Or maybe not." Emma looked up, startled at the flirtatious tone, to see the brunette smiling a bit sheepishly. "Sorry. Sometimes my filter doesn't work. You would be quite a catch, that's the truth though." Emma smiled, flattered, and extended her hand. "Emma." "Serafina."

As Regina dried off from the shower, she started to feel a little bad that she had ditched Emma; one drink wouldn't have hurt to wrap up the nice evening they had. Looking in the bedroom, Emma still wasn't there, so maybe she should go downstairs and see what Emma was up to. Pulling on black yoga pants and a black t-shirt, Regina made her way downstairs.

Regina wandered into the hotel bar, scanning the area for Emma. Her eyes alighted upon Emma and a small smile grew on her face as she stepped forward. When she saw Emma throw back her head and laugh heartily, she stopped in her tracks, puzzled. Regina realized that Emma was laughing at something the brown haired woman next to her was saying—and she was laying her hand over Emma's! Regina saw red but remained frozen in her tracks, unsure if she should approach the two women or just turn around, go back upstairs and pretend she never was there. Fury battled with reason in her for what felt like forever until fury won out – _she was the former Evil Queen after all_ —and she stalked over to the bar.

Emma smelled Regina before she saw her and her head turned towards Regina, smile already in place and her hand slid out from under Serafina's to wave Regina over, "Hey Regina! Come to join me for a drink after all?" Her smile faltered as she realized Regina had on her smile that wasn't a smile and Emma had no idea what she'd done this time. Regina's fake smile widened as she cooed, "Emma! There you are! I was waiting for you upstairs and when you took so long, I thought I'd come and check on you" and her hand reached out to rest on the small of Emma's back. As soon as Regina turned her head and that wickedly fake smile in Serafina's direction, all became clear to Emma. Regina was pissed because she'd been talking with Serafina. Huh. Did that mean Regina was jealous? Emma hardly dared hope that was the case but there was no other reasonable explanation. She'd have to test her theory. "Regina, Serafina. Serafina, Regina. Serafina was nice enough to keep me company here, she's really funny!" Regina ground her teeth and said, "Nice to know. Now, is that your last drink or are you _coming up_ soon?", the last few words coming out huskily. Emma's mouth hung open slightly—damn that was one sexy voice—and Serafina, sensing what was going on, decided to help out her newfound friend a little by injecting, "Oh! You can't be tired already! Stay for at least another drink! Emma and I were having so much fun, you would be missing out if you went back upstairs!", meeting Regina's furious gaze head-on. She was no slouch in the bitch department and this Regina was one Class-A bitch when it came to protecting her property. She had a hunch Emma wouldn't be mooning over her "friend" much longer- there was obviously chemistry between the two. Serafina smirked and rose her glass, gaining the bartender's attention, and gestured for three tequila shots to be served. As soon as the three glasses were set down, the three women picked up one and Serafina met Regina's eyes challengingly as she toasted, "To beautiful women". Regina downed her shot and slammed down the glass on the counter, making Emma jump slightly. "It was a pleasure meeting you. I will see you upstairs, Emma." Emma watched Regina's retreating back with wide eyes and turned to look at Serafina, who was busy trying to hide her smile with her hand. "What the hell was that?" Emma exclaimed. Serafina waved her hand "Just two bitches having a showdown and I was serving her a side of jealousy. But don't worry. I think this will help your cause." Emma flushed again, she hadn't realized she was that obvious about her feelings for Regina. She grinned and clacked her shot glass against Serafina's, "Well, guess I'd better have faith in you, otherwise I'm _so_ screwed!"

Less than thirty minutes after Regina made her dramatic exit, Emma cautiously opened the door and stuck her head in, scanning the room. Her eyes landed on the prone form of Regina on her bed, and it appeared Regina was sleeping. Slipping inside, Emma stood next to Regina's bed and stared down at her, slightly disappointed that Regina had apparently chosen to go to sleep rather than wait up for her. It had been such a good day, too, and Emma hated that it had ended on this down note. After brushing her teeth and changing into her pajamas (well, more like removing her clothes until she was clad in just her tank top and panties), Emma slid into bed, turned off the light, and laid back, staring out in the darkness. As the evening's scenes replayed in her mind, Emma's mouth curved up in a small smile. Regina had totally been jealous. _Jealous_. That was a start and she'd take it. Smile still on her face, Emma turned over on her side and let sleep overtake her.

Regina's eyes flickered open as soon as the light went out. She'd taken the coward's way out, not wanting to face Emma after her silly scene downstairs. Regina really didn't know why she had overreacted to the sight of someone else holding Emma's hand and making her laugh so throatily. She knew she felt a bit possessive of Emma, but that was just because Regina was in short supply of friends and she didn't really want to share. Or was it? She couldn't possibly be… jealous, could she? Sleep did not come easily to Regina that night.


	3. A stroll down memory lane

Chapter 3: Time Travel

On Top Of The World by Imagine Dragons

Emma grudgingly opened her eyes due to the amount of sunshine that was lighting the room. She was slightly surprised she hadn't been roused by Regina's morning routine—not to say that Regina was noisy in the mornings, she wasn't, but it was nice being slowly brought to consciousness by the sound of the shower running, the sound of moving around… where the heck was Regina anyway? Emma rolled over on her other side and much to her surprise, Regina was still ensconced in her sheets and fast asleep. Emma stared at Regina in wonder; she hadn't had the chance to see Regina sleeping because she was always up first. She must not have had a good sleep last night, and recollecting Regina's jealous exit brought a small grin to Emma's face. As she spent a few more minutes watching Regina sleep, she wished she could be there in Regina's bed, snuggling up to her and enjoying the warmth of her body. Sighing, Emma got up so she could take a shower. Maybe a cold one at that.

Emma felt like a new woman after showering and she spontaneously started lip syncing the lyrics to 'On Top Of The World' and pulling out some serious rock moves.

 _If you love somebody  
Better tell them while they're here 'cause  
They just may run away from you_

 _You'll never know quite when, well  
Then again it just depends on  
How long of time is left for you_

She wrapped her towel around her body and, after peeking out the bathroom door to make sure Regina was still asleep, she danced on out to where her suitcase was. After retrieving a pair of clean underwear and a tanktop, Emma lowered her body in the down-low air guitar move and moved her lips to

 _I've had the highest mountains  
I've had the deepest rivers  
You can have it all but life keeps moving_

 _I take it in but don't look down_

 _'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world._

Emma twirled and slid on her underwear underneath the towel, then took off the towel and whirled it in the air to

 _I've tried to cut these corners  
Try to take the easy way out  
I kept on falling short of something_

 _I coulda gave up then but  
Then again I couldn't have 'cause  
I've traveled all this way for something_

 _I take it in but don't look down_

 _'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world._

She let go of the towel, the towel landing somewhere in the vicinity of the TV and pulled on her tanktop, her hips still shaking as she pranced back to her suitcase for her skinny jeans.

 _Oooooooo... OoooAhhhhhOoooAhhhhh_

 _'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child_

 _And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now._

After wriggling on her jeans, Emma closed her eyes and imaginarily belted out the closing lyrics while raising her arm in the air in the classic rock move

 _And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now._

 _'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world._

Emma opened her eyes and found herself in front of the mirror that was situated behind the TV. Her eyes met Regina's very amused eyes and a look of horror crossed Emma's face. She whirled around "Shit, Regina! How long have you been watching?!"

"Long enough," Regina smirked. Emma covered her eyes with her hands and moaned, "Oh, god." She peeked out of one hand and Regina was visibly giggling. Dropping her hands, Emma remarked "Oh well. At least you didn't have your phone with you." Regina arched her eyebrow and slid down the sheet covering her arm… and then the hand holding her phone came into view. Emma's eyes widened. "No, you didn't! Let me see that!" Emma leaped onto Regina's bed and after a few moments' worth of scuffling, she straddled Regina and was able to forcibly remove the phone from Regina's hand. Emma examined the phone and was pissed to find it locked. Regina smiled smugly from under Emma and Emma narrowed her eyes. Her fingers flew and Emma lifted the phone in triumph. Regina gasped, "How?!" Emma smirked, "Really? Henry's birthdate? Come on!" Emma held off Regina's beating arms as she went into the photo app. She was relieved to find Regina had been pulling her leg, there was no incriminating evidence of the dance. She grinned down at Regina who had given up trying to get to her phone, and she suddenly realized she was straddling Regina. Emma gave a little gasp and rolled off. "I'm sorry, Regina. I wasn't thinking!" Regina looked at Emma's retreating figure, bemused. Truth to be told, she hadn't really noticed it until Emma did… and she sort of missed the warmth and weight of Emma's body on her.

En route once again, Emma was driving this time while Regina relaxed in the passenger seat, enjoying the scenery that passed by. She looked out the window, reflecting on the very nice day they had had yesterday, and decided to ask Emma to see the pictures that they took yesterday. "Emma, may I look at yesterday's photos on your phone?" Emma waved her hand towards the console "Sure. I think the phone's under there." Regina rooted around until her hand closed around the phone, and drew it out. Seeing the lock screen come up as Regina attempted to access her phone, Emma chuckled "See if you can figure it out." Regina rolled her eyes "Miss Swan, I wouldn't presume to know you well enough to figure out your pin, please, take it and enter your numbers." Emma looked over at her, "Really? You won't even guess?" Regina sighed, "Very well" and punched in the same pin as she used on her phone, and much to her disconcert, it worked. She looked up to see Emma grinning sheepishly, "Yeah. I'm just as bad as you, using Henry's birthdate for the pin." Regina made a noncommittal sound but inside she was smiling at the fact that Henry's two mothers were obviously crazy about him. She opened the Photos app and scrolled through the pictures Emma took yesterday. "Is it okay if I send some of those to myself?" Regina asked. Emma nodded her consent and Regina continued to scroll up, not being able to help herself. She saw some pictures of Ruby being silly with Emma, some of the Charmings and baby Neal, several of Henry, but her hand stilled when she came across one of her and Henry. She'd never seen that picture, and both of them were smiling radiant smiles. Her heart ached to see the happiness evident in that picture.

"Yeah, I know. That's one of my favorites." Emma murmured softly as Regina flushed at being caught snooping. "Emma, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have invaded your privacy." Emma gave Regina a gentle smile as she said, "I don't mind. There's nothing incriminating there. You might as well go ahead and finish looking."

Regina, still feeling somewhat guilty, scrolled up and marveled at seeing Henry progressively become younger. "He's grown up so fast," Regina said in wonder. "No shit" was voiced from the drivers seat. Regina's mouth quirked up in a smile as she came across a picture that had her in the background at Granny's; her hair was so short and quite honestly, that woman looked quite unhappy. Regina still wasn't sure what her happy ending consisted of, but she definitely was not unhappy at this point. Emma stole a glance and smirked, "Madame Mayor. Once in a great while I miss that side of you." Regina turned and stared at Emma. "Why in the world would you miss the person who tried to hurt you, was angry all the time, in other words the Evil Queen?"

Emma turned the steering wheel as she changed lanes to pass the s-l-o-w car in front of her before replying. "That angry woman wasn't even close to the Evil Queen. The minute she became a mother to Henry, the Evil Queen faded into the background and now that's a completely different person." Regina pursed her lips as she thought over what Emma had said. "You weren't there in the Enchanted Forest during my reign. Quite honestly, you can't make statements like that when you didn't even know me at my worst." Emma held her hand in the air "Whoa there, Regina. You forgot I've seen the Evil Queen three times. Those times were brief, true, but I saw what everyone was talking about. Madame Mayor was a step up from her, and now, you, Regina Mills, are _worlds_ away from the Evil Queen."

There was silence for a few minutes until Emma heard a whispered "Thank you" emanate from Regina. She reached over and clasped Regina's hand, saying "You've come a long way. Don't let anyone take that away from you." Letting the hand go, Emma chuckled "I have to admit, I enjoyed the Evil Queen outfits." Regina looked down at her hand, still tingling from Emma's gesture, and said "What do you mean, enjoyed those outfits?"

"Well… they were hot. I have to admit, you rocked those outfits." Regina smirked, "Don't tell me your tastes run to leather, Miss Swan." Emma grinned and shot back, "Well, there is that leather jacket you're always going on and on about." Regina made a face and rested her head on the headrest, closing her eyes.

That evening, Emma imbibed a few too many beers and required a bit of assistance from Regina in order to walk all that way back to their hotel. As Emma stumbled into the room and landed face first on her bed, Regina sighed. Emma could be an endearing drunk, but she really shouldn't have had that last beer. Regina moved around Emma's bed in order to remove her shoes. While kneeling down to remove the shoes, Emma wiggled and mumbled "Jeans off. S'not comfortable" before passing out once again. Regina felt a flutter in her stomach at the thought of dragging those jeans down the Savior but conceded that those jeans would be seriously not be conductive to sleeping. Sighing, she pushed Emma over so she could unbutton the jeans.

Five minutes later, Regina was seriously annoyed at the amount of work it had taken to get those jeans down. Standing up, she let her eyes roam down Emma's long legs and thought back to this morning. She had definitely seen much more than Emma had intended, and a chuckle came to her lips as she thought about her momentary shock at seeing Emma whip off her towel, exposing her chest. That had sent a bolt of arousal straight down there but Emma's hilarious dance moves had offset any further thoughts in that direction. Smiling, she looked down at Emma sprawled out on the bed, golden curls spilling all over. She tentatively reached out to push back a few stray tendrils from Emma's face but froze when she heard "R'gina? You there?" Clearing her throat, she said "Yes?" Emma, eyes still shut, continued "Y'know when I said earlier that the Evil Queen was hot? Jus' wanted you t'know you're even hotter now as Regina." With that, sleep overtook Emma once again and left a stunned Regina staring down at her.


	4. Mistaken for a Couple

Chapter 4: Mistaken for a Couple

"So where are we off to next?" asked Emma as she munched on one of those insufferable bear claws. "What was wrong with the hotel's breakfast?" huffed Regina. "Nothing against them, but their breakfast isn't as sexy as this" and Emma then stuck out her tongue and took a slow lick down the length of her bear claw while making exaggerated moaning noises. Regina rolled her eyes but Emma was certain she spotted a tinge on Regina's cheeks. Smirking, Emma leaned her hips on the car waiting for Regina to inform her of their destination. Regina cleared her throat "Well, I was hoping you wouldn't mind if we made a slight detour. I saw that the Outer Banks was nearby and I've always been curious to see what that place looks like." Emma grinned "Great! A lot of the books I've read mention that area and it'd be cool to see for ourselves if its worth all the hoopla. Let's go!" Regina smiled one of those rare, wide smiles that momentarily left Emma bedazzled. She'd do anything for one of those smiles. Outer Banks, sure.

Emma consulted her iPhone to determine the best route and promptly called out "Route 158! The other route might be a little faster but this route goes through Kitty Hawk! I've always been curious about that place." Regina, curiosity in her tone inquired as to why. "You don't know? Kitty Hawk is where the Wright brothers achieved the first airline flight that was powered by gas! Man, I cant believe the balls on those brothers… jumping on a plane and praying to heck that it actually works!"

Regina smiled at Emma's enthusiasm. Emma was surprisingly quite the little geek at times.

As they drove closer to the shore, the scenery evolved and the smell of the ocean grew more evident. "Should I look for a place to spend the night since its already afternoon?" asked Emma. Regina nodded and Emma went to work looking for a place to stay via her iPhone. Several minutes later, Emma made an exasperated sound and said "Apparently there's an event and all of the local hotels are booked." Regina shrugged "We'll have to make do. I guess we will have to drive back to the mainland in the evening and find somewhere to stay." Emma pouted "I'm kinda set on the idea of staying somewhere in the Outer Banks!" Regina didn't reply as Emma hunched over her phone once again, typing away. A few minutes later, the phone chimed and Emma grinned. "Good ol' Henry!" Regina, confused, said "What?" "I asked Henry for some kind of lodging app since I figure he's more tech savvy with that kind of stuff than you or me, and he said I should check out AirBNB. Ima downloading it now."

Regina sniffed, "What a ridiculous name—AirBNB?" Emma grinned, "Yeah, I know, but the BNB part means bed n breakfast so it's not totally off track." The AirBNB app finished downloading and Emma got back to work looking for a place to stay.

As they pulled over to fill up the gas tank, and truth to be told, Emma's stomach also, Emma took out her iPhone and excitedly said, "Now that you're on a break, let me show you the place I grabbed for us via AirBNB!" They huddled together as Emma swiped through the pictures of the house that was on the beach. Regina had to admit the house had charm, but her attention was grabbed by one picture and she yelled "STOP!" as Emma continued swiping through the pictures. She grabbed the phone and swiped back to that picture—it showed the bedroom with a double bed. "Seriously, Emma?" Emma stared at her "Regina… its not like its our first time sharing a bed. We're lucky to even find someplace to stay!" Regina looked down at her shirt, smoothing out a wrinkle, before replying "I know… but you couldn't even find a king?" Emma let out a small chuckle at that "Beggars can't be choosers. And I promise I'll keep my hands to myself." Regina looked at Emma darkly before muttering, "The problem is _my_ hands" and stalked off to the gas station. Emma stared after her, wondering if she had heard correctly.

They stopped at the Wright Brothers National Memorial then set off on the scenic drive down towards Nags Head, where their room rental was located. As they passed through the little town, rainbow flags were flying everywhere and Emma noted a few signs advertising the OBX Pridefest. Emma realized that festival was clearly the reason no hotel rooms were available.

They pulled up to the charming house which was also flying a rainbow flag. This should be interesting, thought Emma as she took a sip from her water bottle. Regina pointed to the rainbow flag and said, "This town really likes its rainbows, doesn't it?" Emma choked on the water she had just swallowed and Regina frowned at her. "Are you alright, Emma?" Emma, laughing, replied "Regina… do you know what the rainbow flags mean?" After Regina shook her head, she continued, "Storybrooke probably doesn't do this because they've been cut off from the outside world for so long, but generally rainbow flags are a symbol of LGBT pride."

"And LGBT is…?"

"Seriously? Lesbian Gay Bi Transgender. There's a Pridefest happening locally so there's more rainbow flags than usual. The fact that there's one here at this house tells me we'll be meeting two women or two men shortly."

"Oh."

Emma smiled and got out of the car. "Come on, Regina. Time to broaden your horizons!"

"I'll have you know my horizons are _not_ in need of broadening" huffed Regina. Emma smirked, "So you have been with women before?"

"I did say I don't need men for my happy ending, didn't I?" Emma's eyes widened and she gasped "Really?"

Regina looked down at her and replied, "Miss Swan, you know nothing. Why would you presume anything about my bed partners?" before turning around and haughtily walking to the front of the house. Emma felt her brain begin to explode with visions of Regina being with women and hastily put a lid on it, to be opened at a time where she could freak out privately. She dazedly began to walk after Regina.

The front door opened to reveal a older woman with a ready smile on her face. "Welcome!" Regina graciously smiled in return, "Hello. I'm Regina and this is Emma. We've rented a room from you for the evening?" "Yes, yes. What a wonderful invention AirBNB is! I'm Pat and please come in for a moment while I retrieve the items you will need for this evening."

Emma and Regina stepped into the foyer and while Pat disappeared into the bowels of the house, they perused the house and its cozy feel. There were beachy items throughout the house such as seashells, lovely vases filled with sand, and a huge anchor. Regina said snidely through the corner of her mouth, "Makes you miss the pirate, doesn't it?" Emma looked heavenwards as if she were asking for help, "Don't remind me." Regina, more contritely, whispered "You never did tell me why you left him." Emma sighed, "That's a tequila story." Regina took a few moments before she finally understood and gave Emma a small smile, "I'll hold you to that." Pat bustled back in at that moment, "Sorry, I would have introduced you to my better half, but she's napping. Now, you and your wife follow me" as she walked out of the front door. Emma raised one eyebrow and Regina kept her face neutral as they followed Pat outside to the side stairs. They walked down the side stairs to find a separate entrance and Pat opened the door with obvious pride, revealing their room. Regina stepped inside and while the bed size still bothered her, she had to admit the room was definitely cozy and in good taste. Emma entered behind Regina and exclaimed, "Woah! This is one classy room! We lucked out!" Pat smiled proudly and said "Yes, we're so glad to get visitors from all over; its been wonderful meeting people from different walks of life." She gestured to the bed, "Your bath towels are on the bed and here's the key. I recommend Café Amelié for dinner but it might be quite busy due to the Pridefest. Are you ladies here for that?" Regina responded, "No, it's coincidence. We're driving to Charleston and I thought a stop in this area would be in order." Pat clasped her hands delightedly "Oh! Charleston is one of my favorite cities! So romantic! Ill give you lovelies a list of must-hit places before you depart tomorrow. I'm going to go now to let you get situated" and bustled out the door.

Emma and Regina were left in silence and they looked at each other before chuckling. Emma swept away hair from her face "She's a piece of work, isn't she?" Regina smiled, "Yes. But she's quite sweet." Emma, intending to get their bags from the car, walked to the door, paused, and turned around to Regina. "You do know she thinks we're married." Regina, amused, "Yes." "I'm surprised you didn't freak out." Regina frowned, "I thought I had made it clear I'm not bothered by the idea of being with a woman." Emma gestured to herself "I know. I mean by being with ME." Regina scoffed, "I'm not some delicate flower whose sensibilities are so easily damaged." Emma shrugged "It'll likely get worse through the evening but I look forward to seeing you charge forward like the determined soldier you are, _Mrs. Swan_." She turned and left, leaving Regina without the opportunity for a comeback. _Oh you are so in for it, Miss Swan_ , Regina thought and smiled to herself as she went to check out the bathroom.

After a quick change of clothes, they drove into town and quickly discovered that parking was nonexistent. Emma motioned for Regina to pull over so she could drive and got Regina's patented death stare in return. "Seriously, Regina, I have this sort of luck when it comes to parking. I'm practically guaranteed to find a prime parking spot." Regina snorted but relented, pulling over to switch seats. Not three minutes later, Emma slid into a parking place across the street from Café Amelié, unable to restrain herself from smirking. As she turned the engine off, she turned to meet Regina's eyes and saw her lips curve up slightly. "Well, well. It's apparent that there's more to you than I realized. Next time we go to Boston, you're parking." Emma laughed, gestured, "After you, milady", and got out of the car.

There was a wait, so Regina and Emma hit the bar for a glass of wine. As they sat observing their surroundings, Emma noted that the majority of the people in the café were definitely gay or lesbian couples. Since the Outer Banks wasn't exactly a hotspot for the gay community, Emma assumed it was because of the pride events happening in the area. She heard Regina ask "What do you think Henry is doing now?", and Emma refocused her attention on her. Soon, they were laughing about Henry and one of his escapades and before they knew it, the hostess had approached Regina, tapped her shoulder gently as she couldn't be heard over the din in the bar, and gestured to Emma, "Would you and your wife please accompany me to the table?" Regina gave Emma one of her trademark smirks and waved Emma on "Please go on, Mrs. _Mills_." Emma shot her a "I'll-get-you-back-for-that" glance as she followed the hostess with Regina in tow.

The food was superb, and Regina made a mental note to thank Pat for the recommendation. Emma wiped her mouth with her linen napkin and said, "So, Regina, what do you want to do next? Do you wanna hang around for the Pride Parade that's going to happen at 7? Regina replied, "I wouldn't mind seeing a little bit of that but I really do want to get back to our beach and see the sunset. It's supposed to happen at 7:50 pm so we have a little under an hour to get back. Emma declared, "Great! Let's walk over to where the parade is supposed to happen. I think it's about three blocks from here."

They hadn't anticipated the crowd thronging the streets and after almost losing Regina once, Emma held out her hand and Regina clasped it, holding on as they threaded their way through the mass of people. Finally, they reached a place where Emma felt they would have a decent vantage point and could make their exit when it was time to leave for the sunset thing. Soon enough, they began to hear music and people started clapping. The front end of the parade came into view and Emma laughed at the ridiculous amount of rainbow outfits. Next came the rainbow streamers with sparklers. Regina winced at the fire hazard that represented, and Emma rolled her eyes at that. "C'mon Regina! Get outta mayor mode and just enjoy it!" Next up were some bands and then a float with a banner "Outer Banks PRIDE Royal Court". The last float had a woman dressed in priest's robes and she was conducting a marriage ceremony for a gay couple, also on the float. Following that float were several people in tuxes and wedding dresses, all couples waiting for their turn to get up on that float and get married. Emma nudged Regina softly and whispered in her ear, "Let's compromise. Swan-Mills." Emma kept her eyes on the parade, not daring to look at Regina even as she felt Regina's stare burning the side of her face.

After a few more minutes of the parade, Emma felt a tug on her hand and turned to face Regina, who inclined her head in a "it's time to go" gesture. Emma nodded and they made their way through the cheering crowd back to the car. They rode the entire way in silence, but it wasn't awkward, just comfortable. Upon their arrival at the beach house, Emma started to make her way towards the beach but she heard Regina yell after her "I would like to make a stop at the room first, if you please!" Emma changed direction, opened the door to the room, and stopped in surprise. Regina came up behind her and gave a soft gasp. On the bed there were two bottles of wine, two wine glasses, and a blanket. There was also a note. Regina stepped forward to read it and looked up, "It's from Pat." The note read:

 _Dearest Regina and Emma,_

 _We are so happy you two chose to stay at our place! We feel our place on the beach is a little slice of heaven and for tonight's sunset, you should enjoy it properly with wine and comfortably with a blanket to sit on. Enjoy!_

 _Love, Pat and Carlene_

 _P.S. When we had this area of the house renovated for renting out, we soundproofed the ceiling. Just so you know that we cannot hear anything happening in here. Wink wink!_

Emma blushed after Regina finished reading the note, and desperately looking for a distraction, she grabbed the wine and blankets, and called over across her shoulder, "Come on, Regina, we don't want to miss the sunset!" Regina, amused by Emma's sudden shyness, kicked off her heels, picked up the wineglasses, and followed after Emma.


	5. BFF Romance

Chapter 5: BFF Romance

Making her way down the path to the beach, Emma came to a stop and surveyed the beach for the best viewing. Settling on a spot not too far, Emma waited for Regina to catch up before continuing on to the chosen spot. She spread the blanket and ditched her boots before kneeling and making her way to the middle. She watched Regina take the last few steps and realized she was barefoot. "Smart idea, Regina. I should have taken off my boots and left them behind too." "Well, I would have told you to do so but you took off like a bat in hell." Emma smiled and touched her forehead to her knees "I know, I just wasn't really expecting that from a little old lady!" Regina chuckled and maneuvered her way to sit down besides Emma. "You know, sex doesn't stop the minute you turn 60." Emma groaned "Please don't make me think about two little old ladies having sex!" As the sound of Regina's throaty laughter drifted to Emma's ears, she turned to look at Regina and the two smiled together. "So, how about that wine?" offered Emma. Regina held out the two wineglasses and Emma unscrewed the bottle, pouring its contents into the glasses. They clinked the glasses together and watched in silence as the colors of the sunset started to have its way with the evening sky.

As the colors turned from bright orange to deep pink to violet purple, the women sat staring off at the horizon in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Regina absently lifted her wineglass to her lips and felt nothing touch her lips. Looking down, she realized she was out of wine and reached over for the bottle to pour herself a second glass. As she reached over, she glanced at Emma who was staring off in the sunset, and she had this sad look in her eyes. Regina's stomach clenched because she could very likely guess the reason for Emma's sadness. Pouring the wine, Regina decided it was time to have a honest conversation with Emma, as much as she wanted to avoid it, if she was going to be a true friend to Emma, she had to do this. First, a dose of liquid courage. As Regina put down her semi-empty glass after downing half of it in one gulp, she spoke.

"Emma."

Emma blinked, pulled back to reality by the sound of Regina's voice. "Yeah?" She reached over to fill her glass, waiting for Regina to continue.

"I'm sorry."

Emma wasn't expecting that and she looked at Regina quizzically. "For what?"

"You deserved better. When you… declared your feelings for me, I—" A groan from Emma caused Regina to stop midsentence. "Regina, _no_. I said I'd deal with it. You don't need to bring it up, believe me. We were so awkward for so long and we're finally getting better. I'm afraid this will just make things awkward between us again."

"That may be true, Emma, but I still feel awkward inside because you deserve better than that as my friend. Let me do this, please, and then we don't have to speak of this again if you wish that to be so."

Emma groaned again and said "I'm gonna need more alcohol." Regina gave a half-smile and said, "Me too." Emma topped off Regina's glass and turned her gaze to the now dark horizon. Regina took that as her cue to continue. "I know that you… think I was adverse to the idea of allowing our f-friendship to evolve into dating, but I am positive, Miss Swan, that you harbor misconceptions as to why I'm against the idea." Emma drew up her knees, still staring at the horizon, and Regina's heart hurt because it was clear Emma was preparing herself to feel rejected yet again and that was the _last_ thing Regina wanted to do. She steeled herself and continued, "I've had very few friends in my life, much less ones that I value highly. But I have had them, and I at least am comfortable with my ability to keep my friends. Now, for people that I l-love, I have not managed to keep them. They either die or I lose them some other way. So, you see, Emma, I wish to keep you in my life and therefore that means being friends is the best way to do it. If I were to allow this to turn into something else, I'm very much afraid you would be lost to me eventually. Do you see, Emma?"

"Henry. You love him and you still have him." Regina sighed, "That may be true, but it was touch and go for a time there, if you will recall. I only still have him in my life, ironically enough, because of you."

Emma's eyes locked with hers and Regina felt her heartbeat accelerating. Suddenly Emma's lips quirked into a grin and she let out "So… basically we're best friends, forever?" Regina gave a start at the absurd label but she smiled back "If you must use that childish label, I suppose we are." Emma let her grin fade into a sad smile and murmured, "Oh, Regina. You are so wrong." Regina sighed and took another long sip from her glass. "Pray tell, why am I wrong?" Emma said, "Look, Regina. Love can grow from many things, but many of the best relationships bloom from friendship. It makes sense, doesn't it, because you know that it's true love, and not just hormonal attraction when you decide to move from friends to lovers. I mean, you're afraid of losing my friendship, but you know, friendship comes and goes according to life. What about down the road, if, you know, I met someone else and started a life with that person? You'd lose my friendship, not totally, but it wouldn't be the same as it is now. And we'd never know if we would have been something far greater than friends."

Regina looked up at the moon and noticed that Venus and Jupiter were especially close this evening. She then perused Emma's outline, reflected in the light of the moon. As her eyes silently moved over Emma's facial features, exposed yet hidden in the moonlight, Emma gave voice to her next thought. "Course, there needs to be some level of attraction between best friends. For my part, there's no hiding the fact I find you extremely hot, Madam Mayor. Just sayin'."

Regina closed her eyes as something indefinite swam through her blood and chose to settle in her stomach. "You have no idea how _much_ of a temptation you are, Emma Swan. But…" She felt, rather than saw, Emma's hand clasp her cheek. "But, nothing. I'm going to kiss you now, Regina." Regina froze as she watched Emma's face come closer and her other hand reach up to cup the other cheek, before Emma's lips touched her own. Regina then closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation that was Emma's lips on her, and God help her, she couldn't resist kissing Emma back. Emma's lips parted slightly, and Regina ran her tongue over Emma's lower lip. Emma, taking this for permission, slid her tongue inside Regina's mouth and the kiss turned passionate. Emma's hands slipped from Regina's face and circled her waist, and Regina's landed on Emma's biceps. There was a moan and an answering sigh before they broke apart, breathing accelerated.

Regina ran a hand through her hair "As I was saying, despite that rather invigorating kiss, …but I remain convinced that staying friends is the best thing to do in the long run." She glanced worriedly at Emma, waiting for her reaction. Emma, after a long moment, took Regina's hand into her own and replied, "And I remain convinced that you are wrong, and that the greater the risk, the greater the reward. Tell you what. If I do not convince you that taking it to the next level up from being best friends is a good idea by the end of this trip, I will drop this entirely and we will be the bestest friends in the whole wide world." Emma ended the sentence with a grin, and Regina rolled her eyes while smiling back. "Very well, Emma, you have your work cut out for you. Now, it is dark, and I don't know about you, but I would like to be comfortably ensconced in bed." Emma stood up and offered Regina her hand, and after packing up, they made their way back to the house.

Regina was in the bed, reading (pretending to read, truth be told) when Emma emerged from the bathroom and slipped in. Regina put the book on the nightstand and clicked off the light before saying "Good night, Emma." She felt some rustling behind her and realized Emma was moving to spoon her. "Really, Miss Swan. The bed is small, but not _that_ small," sniffed Regina. "But best friends can cuddle, Regina. And you yourself declared that we're best friends, so we can, isn't that right, Regina?" She just knew Emma was wearing her biggest grin by the tone of Emma's voice. She sighed, "Very well. But if I feel your hands in improper areas, I'm kicking you out of this bed," and settled down to sleep.

She heard a mumbled "'S too bad we're not putting the soundproofed ceiling to good use," and didn't deign to reply to that, choosing to instead close her eyes and allow sleep to overtake her but if there was light in the room, Emma would have seen a smile on Regina's face as she fell asleep with her best friend snuggled up behind her.

Regina stirred as she heard noise coming from somewhere in the room. She struggled with opening her eyes against the light streaming in from the windows, but she finally did it. She realized she wasn't being held anymore by Emma and she rolled over on the bed to find where Emma had gone. The door to the bathroom was closed and Regina now could decipher the noises; they were shower noises and something suspiciously like singing. Was Emma singing in the shower? Regina smiled at that thought and when she ushered herself to a sitting position on the bed, she noticed a folded note on the nightstand with "Regina" written on it. She reached for the note and opened it.

 _Regina,_

 _This is the first of hopefully not so many attempts to get you to believe that love can be had—and kept—in your life. I came across this quote and just wanted to share._

 _'Every girl has her best friend, romantic partner, and true love. But you're really lucky if they're all the same person.'_

 _-Emma_

Regina smiled to herself as she closed the note and reached over to put it in her purse. She had to admit, she was curious to see what else Emma would come up with in the next few days. Right now, she had to pack and get ready for their final push to Charleston, which was about 7 hours away.

The second note came later that day, when they made a pit stop at a truck stop. Regina didn't particularly enjoy truck stops, but she saw how much Emma enjoyed looking at all the gadgets and found it a harmless concession to make for her sake. As the two walked back to the car, Emma stopped and turned around, "I forgot to buy one more water bottle. Ill meet you at the car." The two parted ways as Regina made her way to the car. As she slid into the drivers seat, she saw a note on the passenger seat. Chuckling at Emma's deviousness, Regina reached for the note.

 _What if we were made for each other? Born to become best friends and lovers. Think about it. The Evil Queen and the Savior. Perfect on paper, poetry in real life if we allowed it._

 _p.s. I know you're not evil. The Grey Queen?_ _J_

 _-Emma_

Emma had chosen well; just seeing the words 'what if we were made for each other' on paper had more impact on Regina than if they were spoken aloud from the savior's mouth. For, truly, Regina had been nursing a tiny thought about how their fates had been intertwined from the very start. That tiny thought wasn't so tiny anymore thanks to Emma's words and Regina sighed, putting away the note to join the other one in her purse.

As they approached Charleston, and could see the famous bridge in the distance, Emma turned to Regina and asked, "I never did ask, but this conference you're attending, this is pretty much an all-day event?" Regina replied, "Yes, for the most part, the days will be from 9 am to 5 pm for me. I'm the closing keynote speaker at the banquet for the final night, and that'll be 6 pm to perhaps ten pm." Emma's eyes widened, "Regina! You didn't tell me! You're the closing speaker… what a honor." Regina rolled her eyes "Please, Emma. Its not that big of a deal." Emma shook her head "You're wrong, Regina." The women drove on in silence until Emma shyly spoke again, "Can I come watch you present that final night?" Regina couldn't help but feel flattered that Emma wanted to be there for her. She smiled at Emma, "I would be honored if you would accompany me that evening." Emma smiled back and turned her gaze to the ever approaching city.

They wove their way through the streets to the Historic District, where their hotel, the Renaissance Hotel, was located. It was also the conference headquarter hotel so it would be easy for Regina to attend the sessions and have the security of knowing she could pop back to her room any time for any reason. They looked out the windows at the city passing by them, and Regina told Emma, "It looks as if you'll have a nice time exploring the city while I'm attending the conference." "Yup, but it would have been nicer if you were exploring along with me." Regina felt warmth spread inside her at the idea that Emma wanted to spend time with her and she replied with affection in her voice, "Perhaps we could meet for lunch at places nearby the hotel if that's convenient." Emma turned her dazzling smile on her and declared, "That'd be great, Regina. 'Course if something pops up for you, it'll be okay, just give me a call. I don't want you to feel pressured when you don't need to be, okay? I know this conference is important to you." Regina gave a nod as they pulled up to the valet parking area at the Renaissance.

Emma lifted her eyebrow as they entered the suite and she spotted the king sized bed. Regina couldn't hide the light flush that bloomed on her cheeks, and she said, "I know, but I wanted a suite and this hotel only offers king beds for their suites. I…" Emma waved her hand, "No worries, Regina. We did just fine in a double, and we'll be lost in this ocean of a bed." She bent over to retrieve her bag, and Regina could see that Emma was trying to hide her grin.

Regina wanted to spend the evening in, so she could think a little about what she would say for her speech during the closing ceremonies. Emma was more than happy to give her the space she needed, so she went downstairs to hit the hotel bar. As the door closed behind Emma, Regina settled down at the desk and stared out at the twinkling city lights spread out under her. She remained that way for several minutes, lost in thought and ideas, and finally started to jot down some notes. About an hour passed before she looked up and wearily rubbed her neck. She could use some wine, and she stood up to check the contents of the mini-bar. As Regina wandered over to the mini-bar, she noticed a note that had been slipped under the door. Regina bent over, eagerly anticipating what she would read in this third note.

 _Regina,_

 _I want someone who would be my best friend, my lover, my other half, my reason to smile, my world, my everything. Don't you want the same thing? Give us—you and me—a chance._

 _Emma_

Regina held the note close to her heart, feeling different emotions run through her. She was tempted, to say the least, but she was also very afraid. She had handled losing Daniel, her mother, Henry—thank god he had come back into her life—but she really wasn't sure she could survive losing Emma if it came to that. Staying friends was the only way she could ensure Emma stayed, but Emma's words from the previous evening whispered hauntingly to her: _And we'd never know if we would have been something far greater than friends._


	6. Act of True Love

Chapter 6: Act of True Love

Regina was up bright and early; she had to look like the mayor that she was with nary a hair out of place. Emma groaned as she rolled over and saw that it was 6:30 AM. She flung an arm over her eyes and groaned, "Regina, why the hell are you up at this ungodly hour?" Regina walked over to Emma's side of the bed and sat; Emma felt the mattress dip. She heard an amused "No 'good morning, Regina'?" and slowly let her arm slip to meet Regina's eyes. She took in Regina's perfectly coiffed hair, lowered her eyes to Regina's deep maroon lips, and roamed over her body encased in one of her I'm-the-mayor-and-don't-you-forget-it outfits. "Are you quite finished ogling me, Sheriff Swan?" Emma's eyes snapped back up but Regina was wearing an expression of amusement. Emma grinned and held up her index finger. "One moment, Madam Mayor", allowed her gaze to quickly roam down once more, and continued, "Now I'm done. And you have passed inspection." Regina rolled her eyes at that cocky quip. "Emma. I'm going downstairs to have some breakfast, then I have a meeting with the mayor of Portland before the keynote begins at 8 am. Are we still on for lunch today?" "Yeah, if it isn't inconvenient for you…" Emma trailed off. "Don't be silly. I, however, will be sure to call or text you if our plans need to change. So, I will be seeing you at either lunch or dinner today, Emma. Enjoy exploring Charleston." With that, she rose from the bed only to be stopped by Emma's hand on hers. She looked back down at Emma quizzically, and Emma gave a half smile as she said, "I'll be missing you by my side when I go out." Regina cleared her throat "Thank you, Emma" and gently slid her hand out of Emma's before striding over to a table that contained her purse and picking it up before opening the door.

Emma decided to go for a run before showering and exploring the sights nearby. She had gotten up a bit late and now she only had three hours before lunch so she decided she should stay in the nearby vicinity. Emma thought that the City Market would be a great place to start and that was the first place she would set out to, but first, she had to sit down and write the first of today's notes to Regina. She stood at the window overlooking the city and wondered if Regina had felt affected by her words. She hadn't indicated that she had read any of the notes, but then again, Regina was a master at hiding her emotions. Except for those times when emotion got too much for her and would shine through those beautiful brown eyes. But Emma had committed to this, and oddly enough, once she had, the fear of rejection had pretty much dissipated. Emma just felt so much better after coming clean about the fact that she would like to date Regina, and if Regina eventually decided that she was not interested, Emma knew it would hurt but at least she would know and be able to move on. She was tired of dancing around the elephant in the room, and she'd really like to either own the elephant or get it the hell out of the way. Plus that kiss was definitely kick-ass, so that was one item in her favor.

Regina smoothed her skirt, well aware that appearances were everything in the political arena, especially for women. The morning's meeting and keynote had gone uneventfully, but the meet-and-greet after the keynote had been especially laborious. She enjoyed making things happen as the mayor, but setting up political connections was not her cup of tea. It reminded her a bit too much of her mother, Cora, and the pleasure she took in the political machinations she had a hand in. Regina was glad to make her escape when the conference broke for lunch; she swiftly took the elevator up to her room to freshen up. Truth be told, as she was riding the elevator, she was sorely tempted to kick off her heels and just curl up on the sofa enjoying the view until it was time to return for the 1:30 pm session. Sighing as she opened the door, she immediately spotted the fresh vase of flowers and a note propped up on it. _Emma_. She knew she shouldn't be so ridiculously affected by those notes but, well, she was. Opening the note, she read

 _Regina,_

 _Being woken up this morning by the vision that was you led me to think about our kiss the other evening. Even if we remain just friends, the memory of that kiss is something I will always carry with me. But are you absolutely certain you wish for that kiss to be our first and also our last? It'd be quite a shame if it were._

 _Emma_

 _Damn_ _Emma Swan_ , Regina thought. She then realized she hadn't let Emma know if she was coming for lunch or not. She took out her phone and since she couldn't quite trust her voice not to waver, texted Emma instead.

RM: Emma?

RM: Finally done. Lunch now. I only have until 1:30.

ES: hi! yeah im at the restaurant now, its called sermets corner

ES: its right outside the hotel, hang a left when you exit

RM: Oh, it's close by. Wonderful.

ES: yeah thot u'd appreciate not havin 2 rush

ES: want a glass of merlot waiting?

RM: Oh yes, please. Wait, perhaps white would work better.

ES: ok. prolly wont be "the best glass of wine you've ever tasted" ;-) see u soon

Regina let out a light laugh at the reference to inviting Emma in for cider. Shaking her head, she headed for the elevators.

Looking around at the entrance for Emma, she spotted the blonde sitting at a table for two, people watching through a window facing the busy street. When the hostess inquired whether she would like to be seated, Regina replied, "Oh no, my... friend is right over there. Thank you." She walked over to the table where she saw her white wine waiting and slipped in her seat, startling Emma. Emma greeted her with a bright smile and a "How was your morning?" Regina picked up her wineglass and briefly clinked it against Emma's before bringing it to her lips for a long sip. "That bad, huh?" smiled Emma. "Not really. It's fine. I don't know." Regina oddly felt the urge to share how she felt about the political machinations she had to participate in and how it reminded her of her mother, and she gave into the urge. As Emma listened, she sipped her glass and after Regina ended her spiel, cut in "You are _not_ your mother. Having to grease hands, make deals, and taking the long view of things are just part of the politic scene, and really, you only have to deal with this every once in a while. Back in Storybrooke, where it really counts, you're amazing and run the town so effectively. I also heard you were actually quite the ruler when you were Queen back in the Enchanted Forest, aside from all that vengeful activity." Regina looked at Emma after that last comment but could see no malice in her eyes. Regina sighed, "True. I suppose I'll just have to deal with it." Emma grinned, "Or suck it up." "Grin and bear it." Emma laughed. "Man up." Regina shot back, " _Woman_ up." "Wear your big girl panties." The waitress arrived at that very moment, and Emma grinned as she knew she had won the verbal sparring match.

Regina set down her fork and said, "This was a very good salad." She had ordered the strawberries and asparagus over baby spinach with a grilled chicken breast, while Emma had ordered the usual: a cheeseburger. Regina felt seriously that cheeseburgers would be the death of that woman. Emma nodded her head, mouth still full from the truffle fries she had shoved in. After swallowing, Emma wiped her mouth and declared she had died and gone to heaven.

All too soon, Regina had to leave for her 1:30 pm session. They stood up and walked out together. Regina turned to Emma, "What will you do until dinner?" Emma shrugged, "I might wander around a bit. See if there's anything that catches my eye. Would you like to meet up again for dinner or do you think you'll be done in by then?" Regina really wasn't sure—she would love to do dinner with Emma, try a new restaurant—but she knew she would be really tired. "Let's do the same as we did for lunch, text?" "Sure. See ya." Emma lifted her hand goodbye and walked off in the other direction.

ES: hey regina im over by the waterfront

ES: i have a feeling you're not up for going out. so?

RM: Hello Emma.

RM: You would be correct in your assumption.

RM: I am really sorry, Emma. I'm just so tired.

ES: no plm like i said i was expecting that

ES: ill just drink my sorrows away

RM: Are you at a bar?

ES: yea, cool place called the griffon pub

ES: i saw another cool place nearby that i think you'd like

ES: maybe tomorrow night if your stamina lasts

RM: I'll have you know that my stamina is perfectly fine.

ES: yeah? we'll just have to see about that ;-)

RM: Get your mind out of the gutter.

ES: lolz ok ill be seeing you later, enjoy the peace and quiet

RM: That I will, Miss Swan.

Regina put down her phone and sighed. She was curled up on the sofa with a glass of wine from the mini-bar and enjoying the satiny feel of her evening robe. This was definitely what she had needed after the past few nights on the road, enjoyable though it was. She thought about Emma sitting by herself at the bar and a smidge of guilt crept in, but she knew Emma was more than capable of striking up conversation with strangers. Regina scowled as she thought of that harlot in D.C. presuming to put her hand upon Emma's and her scowl got even deeper as she realized she wouldn't know if someone was hitting on Emma that evening. The rational part of Regina told herself that she had no claim to Emma, she was free to do what she wanted. The irrational part whispered, "But, the notes. If Emma were serious she wouldn't even look at another woman." Regina's eyes swept the room to make sure she hadn't missed any notes, but truly there was nothing. Evidently Emma hadn't returned to the room since morning, which explained the lack of notes. Regina mentally gave herself a scolding for acting like a silly girl with a crush. The notes didn't mean anything. Emma would stop once she realized Regina was sticking to her resolve for them to remains friends. _But do you really want to only be friends?_ the irrational voice whispered to her. Regina picked up her book and started reading, if only to distract herself.

Regina had drifted off to sleep on the sofa. She hadn't wanted to go to bed until Emma returned, and it was well after midnight when she was roused by strong arms lifting her and carrying her to the bed. She was tenderly lowered and she felt the covers being pulled up over her. Her reading glasses were taken off gently and the light turned off before she had a chance to fully open her eyes. She heard rustling and clothes hitting the floor, and that sound alone had her waking up a little more. The mattress dipped as Emma slid in the bed and there was a moment's pause before she sensed Emma moving closer, close enough to feel her body heat but not quite touching. Regina's senses were on full alert now and she breathed deeply, trying to decide if she should say something. Before she could do so, she felt Emma's fingers tentatively stroke her hair and she just lay there, enjoying the sensation. Finally she gave in and softly murmured, "Emma." "Shh, Regina." The fingers continued stroking as Emma continued her gentle whispering, "I'm sorry there wasn't a note for you this evening. But I'm going to tell you what I would have written." Regina felt her heart start to beat a little faster in anticipation.

"Regina. For the longest time, I've found you attractive. Even in the beginning. I thought often about taking you fast and hard, fucking you up against the wall, hiking up your skirt and plunging into you until you screamed my name. Angry sex, hate sex, whatever you want to call it. I still think about fucking you, but it wouldn't be angry nor hateful." Regina felt wetness spreading between her legs at Emma's words and drew a harsh breath. Emma continued, "But, Regina, as you started letting me in and we became friends, I found myself thinking not only about fucking you, but making love to you. I couldn't let go of thoughts of gently stroking each of your curves; finding out what makes you moan; and of kissing every inch of your body. I found myself wanting to make you feel things you'd never felt before. Making love to _you_ , Regina, and _seeing_ you. And, let me tell you Regina, it was fucking hard to keep that hidden." At Emma's pause, Regina felt tears pricking her eyes. She didn't know what to do, how to react. Emma's lips came closer to her ear, and she could smell the sweet tang of alcohol on Emma's breath as she exhaled. "But, Regina, what I want most of all, more than fucking or making love to you, is the ability to cherish you. It aches when I find myself wanting to walk by you with my hand on the small of your back, when some of your hair hangs loose and needs tucking back in behind your ear, just being able to rest my head on your lap on the sofa, all of those little things that everybody ignores. But not me, Regina. Those little touches are what I desire most." Silence. A kiss was then pressed upon her temple and she heard, "Goodnight, Regina."

Regina laid there, anger bubbling up suddenly. How dare Emma say all those things to her and force her to live with the knowledge of how deep Emma's feelings ran? She wanted nothing more but to rant at Emma about why she couldn't leave well enough alone. They had gotten along perfectly fine as friends! Why complicate it by bringing love into it?! Regina ground her teeth as she heard Emma's words again and again. Just as suddenly as her anger came, it withered and died a sobbing death. Regina felt tears run down her cheeks and she worked hard not to sob. She hadn't felt that important to anyone, not since Daniel, and if she were to be totally honest, her friendship with Emma was far more evolved than her relationship with Daniel. Daniel had been the future that was jerked from her grasp by her vile mother; Emma was the present and if nothing more were to come from that, it would be because she was too afraid to let it happen.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but she could not sleep. Feeling frustrated because sleep would be a blessed escape, Regina wiggled a bit and her behind came into contact with Emma's body. Freezing, she waited for a response from Emma, but there was none. Feeling a little more confident, she scooted back inch by inch until the majority of her back met warmth. Instantly Regina felt soothed and her eyes started to drift shut.

The internal alarm clock belonging to Regina never let her down; Regina jerked awake and seeing the amount of light, immediately peered at the clock on the nightstand. It read 7:30 AM. "Shit!" Regina bolted from the bed, tearing the covers off in her haste. "Whaaa?" she heard and she whirled around to look at the heavy-lidded face of Emma Swan, curls going every which way. The covers were off, revealing Emma in a tank and panties, and Regina momentarily wondered at the cheek of Emma, wearing that outfit to bed but brushed off that thought. "I'm late, Emma. I have a session at 8 am. Go back to bed." Regina rushed off to the bathroom to shower, forgetting to bring her clothes with her. She rapidly soaped off and rinsed off the conditioner after only a few seconds, and stepped out. Noticing the lack of clothes on the vanity, she cursed. She'd have to hope that Emma went back to sleep. Wrapping the bath towel around her, she strode out to where her clothes were and dropped the towel, sliding on her black lace bra and matching panties. Hearing a sound of appreciation behind her, she slowly turned around and faced a smirking, _dressed_ Emma. "What the hell are you doing out of bed and dressed" Regina said irritably. "I thought I'd run on over to the Starbucks across the street and grab you some coffee. I am the Savior after all, and the conference might need some saving from you," Emma ended with an impish grin. Regina sighed and slid on her skirt, not missing the hungry flash in Emma's eyes before she headed for the door. "Emma?" She stopped and turned. "Thank you. I do appreciate the thought." Emma's grin returned and she said, "I'll be right back."

Regina was ready but Emma still hadn't returned. Huffing in annoyance, Regina decided to intercept Emma in the hotel lobby as she still had a few minutes before 8 am. Striding across the lobby, there was no sign of Emma, so Regina walked out of the hotel, scanning the street for the Starbucks. She spotted Emma rushing out with two coffees, and Regina, so focused on delivering a scathing remark to Emma, stepped out on the street towards Emma. She watched Emma's face contort "No!" and time slowed down to a crawl as she saw Emma drop the two coffees and leap on those long legs into a run towards her. She turned her head to the left and saw a car approaching her but as her body tensed in preparation of the hit, she was all of a sudden falling backwards and watching Emma fly, fly and fly. She heard screaming and it was a few moments before she realized that it was her screaming. Reality crashed upon her and she got to her feet as fast as she could, running towards where Emma lay in a heap. Tears ran from her eyes as the realization that Emma had purposefully put herself in harm's way to save her hit Regina, and Regina sobbed even harder at the thought that she had been about to chew Emma out. Everything turned into a blur as people held her up, spoke to her, so many words she didn't recognize, but somehow she found herself sitting in the ambulance, riding with Emma's prone body to the hospital.


	7. Trapped

A/N: Aww! Im sad myself that this is the final chapter of this story! I thought about writing an epilogue but decided against it. The end is the end. :)

Chapter 7: Trapped

Emma stirred and the first person she sees when she opens her eyes is Regina. God, Regina looks like shit. Her makeup is streaked with tear tracks and while she's not crying now, she obviously hasn't taken the time to clean herself up. "Hey." Regina looked at Emma, a mix of relief and anger on her face. "Damn it, Emma!" Emma laughed weakly and held up a hand. "Can't you hold off on the scolding for a little bit?" Regina, sufficiently abashed, said "I'm sorry, Emma. I was so worried!" Emma smiled, "Yeah. So… what's the damage?" Regina sighed, "You got off lucky, really. The doctor was amazed at how minor your injuries are. You have maybe a thousand bruises, an ankle sprain, and you have 9 stitches on your left arm. But you don't have a concussion or any broken bones, so as soon as you feel able, you can be discharged." "Wow… guess its true that my brain is made of wood, huh?" quipped Emma. Regina scowled, "Don't ever say that about yourself! You're perfectly intelligent and capable!" Emma mock-gasped, "No! Have you been examined by the doctor? It appears you're the one who suffered a concussion… you've just paid me a compliment!" Regina rolled her eyes "Ha-ha, Miss Swan." Her face became serious once again. "Emma. Why? You didn't have to push me out of the way and take the hit."

Emma gave her a lopsided grin "Well, I couldn't allow you to get hurt on my watch. Besides, you're little and tiny, and I figured I stood a better chance of surviving that you." Regina looked at her, really _looked_ at her and Emma felt as if every layer of herself was being peeled away one by one under Regina's gaze. Slowly, Regina's hand inched its way to Emma's and clasped it. Emma's heart beat a little harder as Regina dropped her gaze to their joined hands. "Emma, I…" "Wait, Regina. Please. Don't say anything you wouldn't out of a sense of obligation. I protected you, yes, but I don't expect anything in return," Emma said pleadingly.

Regina's eyes flashed angrily at Emma's words and she spat out, "Idiot. I don't feel a sense of obligation! What I feel is alive! And I've come to the realization that life is short and precious! So don't _presume_ I'm being pressured into saying something I don't mean, Miss Swan!"

They locked gazes for a few moments before Regina allowed her scowl to drop and smiled ruefully before starting, "I'm scared, Emma. Of losing you." Emma protested, "Really, Regina, I'm fine. It's just a few stitches and bruises…" Regina reached over and put her index finger on Emma's lips, efficiently silencing her. "Shush. Let me finish. I'm scared of losing you in _any_ form. At first, as you know, I was afraid of losing your friendship, but I've come to realize that I could lose you in other ways. To cars that don't know better not to speed in pedestrian-congested areas, to some stupid villain which seems to crop up every three months, or to some harlot who breezes into town and steals your heart." Emma smiled at her tenderly and further emboldened, Regina rushes out "And so, I'd like to try… this. You… and me."

Emma let go of their joined hands and placed her hand on Regina's cheek. "So it took a car, huh?" Regina closed her eyes and chuckled, turning her face into Emma's palm and kissing it. Emma felt her breath catch and let out, "I-I'd really like to kiss you now, Regina, but erm…" Regina smiled into Emma's palm and lowered her tone, "All in _due_ time, dear." Emma gulped but recovered her wits sufficiently to utter, "Where's the damn doctor? I want to be discharged!"

Regina watched Emma struggle to get the hang of the crutches. In addition to not being used to the crutches, the stitches pulled if she used her arms the wrong way and Emma swore as she felt the pinch once again. Regina raised her eyebrow and drawled, "Dear, you really should have taken the cane. It'd have been easier for you." Emma shot out, "And look like Rumplestilstikin? No fucking way! _Dearie_." Regina let out a laugh that sounded suspiciously close to a giggle, but Regina Mills simply did not giggle. As Emma made her way to the curb where the taxi was waiting to take them back to the hotel, Regina looked at her fondly. _Idiot. Her idiot. Her sexy, blonde idiot._

"There, you should be all set," Regina gestured to the sofa, the coffee table which had a still-piping-hot pizza in its delivery box and beer, and the TV remote. Emma grumbled "But you're not here sitting by me." Regina stood there with her hands on her hips, "Emma… you know I've already missed all day, which I don't regret, but I do need to meet with some people before my closing speech tomorrow night. So, as much as I don't want to leave, I do have to do this." Emma waved her hand, "I know, I know. I'm just giving you a hard time" and grinned up at Regina. Regina couldn't help smiling back, "I know what will make you feel better," and walked over to sit by Emma on the sofa. "I could hand-feed you a nice hot slice of pizza… or perhaps I could do this." She leaned over and placed a kiss on Emma's lips, quickly deepening it as Emma's hand came up to clasp the back of her head. Emma's mouth opened, allowing both tongues to slide against one another. Both Emma and Regina lost themselves in the kiss, breaking apart only when they ran out of breath. Emma grinned, "I might have preferred being hand-fed", and yelped after the hard smack Regina gave her. "Hey! You're abusing a patient here!" Regina stood up, "You're insufferable" but gave her a salacious wink before gathering up her bag and striding to the door. Before she closed the door, she let out, "If you're a good girl, we might be able to do a little more of that later tonight."

Emma tried her best to stay awake, really she did, but sleep got the best of her and she was asleep by the time Regina returned to the room. Regina smiled fondly down at the sleeping blonde, glad that Emma was getting some rest at least. She frowned; she didn't want Emma to spend the entire night on the sofa, but how to get her to bed without waking her up? She might be toned, but she certainly didn't have the arm strength to carry the sleeping woman to bed. Sighing, she decided that waking Emma up was the lesser of the two evils, and bent down to rouse Emma.

Emma felt something brushing softly against her mouth and sleepily murmured, "Don't. My Regina would be mad." Regina chuckled at that and whispered in Emma's ear, "I wouldn't get angry because it's _me_." Emma groggily opened her eyes, "Oh, it's you, R'gina. Sorry, I fell asleep." Regina gently pulled Emma up to a sitting position, "It's quite alright, Emma. Now let's get you over to bed." After getting Emma situated, Regina changed into her pajamas and slid under the covers next to Emma, turning off the light. Emma snuggled against her and slid her arm against Regina's abdomen, mumbling, "S' so much better when I can do this." Regina, feeling content and safe, drifted off to sleep much more easily than usual.

Regina awoke before the alarm and shut it off as not to disturb Emma. She turned over to look at the sleeping blonde and her heart warmed at the sight of the blonde's curls spread every which way on her pillow. Yesterday's events seemed surreal at this point, but as Regina studied Emma's relaxed face, she was no longer scared of moving forward. In fact, she was anticipating becoming… _closer_. As visions of making love to the blonde started playing in her mind, Regina sighed as she knew it'd be awhile before Emma was strong enough for them to even consider that. She slipped from the bed to start her morning and to distract herself from her visions.

Exiting the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her, Regina glanced at the bed only to find Emma's eyes open and staring at her. "You're such a peeping tom, Emma" groused Regina as she came to a stop next to Emma. Emma looked up at her, smirking, "When it comes to half-naked women, hell yeah!" Regina rolled her eyes but stopped mid-roll as she felt a hand caress her thigh. Looking down, she noted the mischevious look in Emma's eyes as she slowly slid her hand up and down her thigh. Curving her mouth into a predatory smile, Regina purred, "Someone's feeling feisty this morning." Emma's hand moved close enough to bunch up the hem of the towel as she answered, "Oh yeah. This girl here was denied her make-out session last night." Fluttering her eyes in mock dismay, she made Regina chuckle. "I did say only if you were a _good_ girl, and you most definitely are not being one right now." Emma allowed her hand to inch up, drawing up the towel as it went, and stopped short of the apex of Regina's thighs. Regina stood there, arousal warring with practicality, and practicality won out this morning. Clenching her thighs together and trapping Emma's hand, Regina in a regretful tone told Emma, "As much as I'd love to continue this…little game, I really do have to get ready." Emma smiled in understanding and removed her hand, resting both arms on the back of her head. "Permission granted to depart, milady" Emma said with a cheeky grin. Regina narrowed her eyes and walked over to her dresser. As she rummaged for underwear and panties, she was inspired. Smirking, she let the towel drop to the floor and heard Emma's not-so-quiet gasp come from behind her. She took her sweet time sliding her panties up her legs and putting on her bra. She turned, putting one leg up on a chair, and drew up her stocking, connecting it via garters to her panties. She repeated the process with the other leg before looking up to make eye contact with Emma. Emma was staring at her, naked desire in her eyes. "You evil, evil woman." Regina smirked, "You haven't _seen_ evil yet, dear." Emma breathed hard, looking at Regina clad in her lacy black undergarments but the garter straps were her undoing. They practically screamed "Fuck me", and Emma fully intended to do that soon.

Regina blew her a kiss as she left, and Emma fell back backwards into bed. She really, really wanted to make things happen tonight but wasn't sure if she was physically able to. She did a self-examination; cautiously rotating her left then right arms, wincing a little at the pull the stitches gave, but that was all. Moving on down, she lifted up her abdomen in the bridge move, and no pain there as well, just a little soreness. Clenching her butt cheeks caused her to give out a groan; that part was definitely tender. Her legs seemed alright, except for that sprain. She cautiously stood and was pleased to see she could put weight on the ankle, but figured she should use the crutches for another day. All in all, Emma mentally declared herself fit for nookie duty. Grinning, she moved over to the sofa to watch some TV before hitting the shower and meeting Regina for lunch downstairs in a few hours.

"I must say, Miss Swan, you're looking somewhat perkier today" Emma heard as Regina approached her from behind. Emma turned, smiling, and replied, "I had a particularly _invigorating_ morning, Madam Mayor." Regina's cheeks turned a bit pink at the recollection of her slightly brazen behavior earlier and cleared her throat "I believe we have a table waiting for us. And it may take us the better part of an hour to get there at your pace, Miss Swan." Emma grinned cockily, "Wanna race?"

When the bill for their lunch came, both women realized they hadn't brought their purse or wallet. Apologizing to the waiter, Regina asked for the bill to be charged to their room. She turned to Emma, "I'm going to go up to our room and retrieve one of my cards so I'll be able to purchase a beverage or snack for later today." Emma nodded and accompanied her to the elevators, enjoying the view that Regina's swaying ass presented. Regina, looking over her shoulder to make sure she hadn't left Emma too far behind, caught her in the act of checking out her ass. As Emma came to a stop by her, Regina whispered seductively in her ear, "I do believe you mentioned some _hiking_ …" Emma's eyes widened at the implication and practically shoved Regina into the elevator as the doors opened. Emma pressed Regina up against the wall after the elevator started moving, and both women were breathing heavily. As Emma's mouth captured Regina's in a heady kiss, the elevator shuddered to a stop. Annoyed, Emma pulled back, assuming the elevator was stopping at a floor. As the doors remained shut, it became obvious that something was amiss. Emma looked at Regina and softly spoke, "I think the elevator's stuck," before pressing the 'CALL FOR HELP' button. Regina ran a hand through her hair and looked slightly panicked. Emma's eyebrows furrowed, "Regina, what's wrong?" Regina sighed, "I'm slightly claustrophobic." Emma drew Regina's hand in hers and murmured, "Don't worry, you're safe with me, Regina. Always." Regina gave her a small smile and both women jumped slightly as the elevator intercom crackled to life. "Anybody there?" Emma replied, "Yes, there's two of us. The elevator's stopped on the 9th floor and won't move." The voice on the intercom, intermingled with a bit of static, responded, "Repairmen are on the way. You should be out of the elevator in approximately 20 minutes. Does anybody need medical attention?" Emma chuckled, "No. We'll be fine. Let us know in advance when the doors open, so we won't have an heart attack, yeah?" "No problem. Stay safe."

After the intercom went silent, Regina looked at Emma. "What was that all about?" Emma smiled a lascivious smile and hummed, "Now, where were we?" Regina's eyes widened, "You can't possibly be serious?" Emma drawled, "Try me" and advanced upon Regina, allowing her crutches to clatter on the elevator floor.

Regina let out a small gasp as Emma lowered her mouth to her neck and pressed kisses near her collarbone. The kisses became open mouthed and soon Emma was sucking gently. "You drive me crazy, Regina. I can't get the image of you this morning out of my mind." This was accompanied by a gentle bite, which brought Regina to life. She clasped Emma's head and brought it up before crashing her lips onto Emma's, and the kissing quickly turned heated. Emma slid her hands down to Regina's ass and squeezed while simultaneously pressing Regina up against her. Regina's hands wandered down to Emma's breasts and palmed them, feeling the nipples stiffen further under her palms. Regina suddenly needed to see and feel the real thing, so she lowered her hands until they were under Emma's shirt, then slid them back up again, exposing Emma's bra. Emma breathed heavily as Regina took in the sight and slowly pulled down the bra cups to expose Emma's pert breasts and dark pink nipples. Emma felt herself get wetter and wetter as Regina's fingers played with her nipples, until she growled, "Turn around." Regina protested as Emma removed her hands and firmly turned Regina around, facing herself in the mirrored walls of the elevator. Emma's hands came around Regina's chest and Regina watched as Emma began to unbutton her shirt. One by one, each button revealed more of her and soon Emma was parting the shirt, exposing Regina's bra. Regina let out a soft moan as Emma's hands grasped her breasts, kneading and soon Emma dragged down the bra to let Regina's breasts free. Their eyes met in the mirror and held as Emma moved her hands slowly down to the hem of Regina's skirt and started lifting. Inch by tortuous inch, the skirt slid up until it was bunched at Regina's hips. Emma caressed Regina's thighs and Regina could feel her arousal building, and impatient, she reached down and moved one of Emma's hands to cup her sex. Emma chuckled in her ear but complied, fingers sliding up and down the crotch of her underwear. Regina started moving her hips, desperate for more friction, and Emma rubbed a little harder. "Please, Emma." Emma's left hand rose up to roll Regina's nipple while the right hand slipped inside, pushing the panty aside, fingers sliding in the slick heat, earning a loud moan. Emma's fingers found Regina's clit and made circular motions before drifting down to tease at her entrance, then going back to the clit. Regina's hips were rolling by then. Emma whispered, "Regina. Look at me." Regina opened her eyes and watched herself grind against Emma's hand wantonly. "Do you want me to fuck you?" "Yes, Emma, fuck me!" Emma's finger slipped in and she began a slow in-and-out motion, sucking at Regina's neck. Regina rested her hands on the wall and demanded, "More, Emma. I said to _fuck_ me." Lust grew in Emma's eyes and she let go of Regina in order to position her hips further back. The sight of Regina's ass stuck up in the air, made Emma groan and grind her jean-clad crotch against her and murmur, "Fuck, Regina. I'm going to grind myself to orgasm on your ass sometime soon. I've always wanted to." Caressing her butt cheeks, Emma took a moment to appreciate the view of Regina's pussy from behind before sliding two fingers into her folds, wetting them with Regina's arousal. She then slid those fingers into Regina, building up to thrusting and then, hearing Regina emit a series of moans, picked up the tempo and soon was pumping furiously. She noticed Regina reach down and rub frantically at her clit, and watching her do so nearly made Emma come, and she moaned at the sight. This set Regina off, and her moaning became more pronounced, so Emma twisted her fingers, trying to hit Regina's g-spot, and Regina let out a gasping scream as her orgasm overtook her body. Emma held Regina as the shaking slowly ended and buried her face in Regina's neck. "That was… you were so beautiful." Regina smiled, a bit embarrassed, and kissed Emma. "Your turn." Emma shook her head, "Not enough time, Regina. Raincheck for tonight… and I won't be falling asleep, that I promise you." Regina smoothed her skirt back down and buttoned her blouse, slipping her regal mask back on. As the last button went into place, the intercom blared, "Incoming. Doors opening in a minute."

Emma sat at the hotel bar, nursing her drink. She was decked out in a all-white pantsuit and down here because Regina had asked her to wait downstairs so she could have the room to herself to prepare for the banquet and her closing speech. Emma wondered what Regina would look like. Nothing short of stunning, she was sure. It wasn't too long before her curiosity was satisfied and she rose as she saw Regina making her way to the bar from the elevators. She was breathtaking in a slinky black evening gown and surprisingly, her hair was down instead of coiffed up. As Emma reached her, she kissed Regina on the cheek and whispered, "You look beautiful. I'm going to enjoy peeling that dress off you later." Regina smiled seductively and whispered back, "Not until after I _ravish_ you. You look absolutely delicious in white." Emma grinned and offered her arm.

"Your speech was… wow. I'm telling you, people were fascinated and I almost thought they'd ask for an encore!" Regina smiled self-deprecatingly and Emma huffed, "Stop being modest! I thought that'd be something I'd never say to Regina Mills, but seriously, you rocked." Regina let out a little laugh and returned, "Alright, Emma. Thank you. Now, may we please leave? I've been looking forward to our… plans all evening." Emma's smile was dazzling. "I thought you'd never ask!" Unfortunately, their escape was delayed several times by well-wishers stopping to congratulate and compliment Regina on her speech. By the time they reached the elevators, Regina was exhausted and said with a smirk, "Remind me not to do so well next time!" They both laughed at that as they made the ascent to their floor.

Entering the room, both women fell quiet and stared at each other. Emma offered her hand, "May I have this dance?" Regina smiled and molded her body to Emma's, and both started swaying to imaginary music. Regina rose her head and her lips met Emma's, sharing a tender kiss. Emma gently led Regina over to the bed and, before she could get Regina to lay back, Regina turned the tables on Emma and she found herself laying down. "Remember, it's my turn," smirked Regina. Emma laughed, "I'll allow this for a few minutes." Regina's eyebrows rose, "Oh, we'll see about that!"

The next couple of hours were filled with loving caresses, exploring, and intimate acts. As Emma lay sprawled, exhausted from her third orgasm, Regina moved closer and snuggled in besides Emma. As Regina's head laid on Emma's chest and Emma stroked Regina's hair, a feeling of peace and contentment stole over both women. Just before drifting off, Emma murmured, "You're my everything." Regina sleepily responded, "And then some."

-end-


End file.
